The Course of Events
by sophk
Summary: Destiny – the inevitable or irresistible, course of events. Has Hotch finally found his destiny? This woman enters his life in different situations, the only thing that remains constant with these meetings, is the fact that he can't stop thinking of her. And of course, she makes him smile. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Course of Events_**

_"__There's nowhere you can be _

_that isn't where you're meant to be..."_

_― __John Lennon_

**_Chapter 1: First Meeting_**

A couple of days after Christmas, DC got hit with a major snowstorm. It was one of those perfect snow days. Aaron had the day off, so he and Jack decided they should go spend the afternoon sledding. They got dressed in their warm snow clothes and loaded up the sled in search of the perfect hill. They ended up at the park over by the FBI Academy. Seems like everyone had the same idea today. They marched up the hill and rode down together a few times and then Jack decided he wanted to do it by himself. And he did, many times. Aaron went back over and stood at the base of the hill with the other parents.

He said to the woman standing next to him, "They are having a blast today, aren't they?"

"Of course, who doesn't love sledding? And it is a beautiful day. Which one is yours?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"The little boy at the top of hill with the red cap. And yours?" he asks.

"The little girl at top in the neon pink jacket." She answered.

About that time he saw Jack coming down the hill. Aaron stood at the bottom cheering him on.

As he was almost to the bottom, a little boy on a sled in the middle of the pack lost control; there was a piled up. Aaron and the other grownups ran over to make sure everyone was all right. A little girl was tossed from her sled and sitting in the snow. Aaron helped her up, the woman he had just been talking with walked over.

"Allison, are you OK, honey?" She asks.

"Yeah, that kid ran into me." Allison said acting very upset.

"Dad, he ran into me, too." Jack said as he came over pulling his sled. Aaron and woman just smiled at each other.

"Jack, that sometimes happens when you're sledding." His Dad said. "No one is to blame."

The woman told both of them. "He is right and at least the snow is soft to fall in. Come on Allison it is time for us to go. Did you tell the nice man thank you for helping you up?"

"Thank you. Bye." Allison smiled at him.

"You two enjoy your sledding. Be careful. Bye." She said with a smile and putting her hand on the little boy's head.

"Bye." Jack and his Dad said.

When Jack and Aaron leave the park and decide to stop to get something hot to drink. Aaron opens the door of Starbucks and holds it for people leaving, the woman and little girl from the park walk out.

"We seem to keep running into each other." She said smiling.

She no longer had on the hat and sunglasses. Now he could see her blues eyes and brown hair. She is beautiful, he thought.

"Yes, we do." Aaron said.

"Did you have a fun day sledding?" She asks. Jack nods his head yes. "We highly recommend the hot cocoa. Bye." She laughs.

"Thank you, for the recommendation. You two have a nice evening." He smiled.

"Bye." Allison said with a smile.

"Nice seeing you again. Bye" Aaron said.

Later that night, Aaron was putting Jack to bed and they were talking about how much fun they had today. And Jack said, "It was funny that we saw that little girl and her Mom again. They were really nice."

"Yes, they were. Who knows maybe we will see them again sometime at the park." Aaron said as he kissed Jack good night, "Love you, buddy."

Aaron walks out of the room thinking about the woman at the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Second Meeting_**

It's the middle of February, and the team has just returned from St. Paul after working on a case. Hotch arrives at the office early and check his messages. He has one from Caroline Ryan, a Federal Prosecutor; he returns the call.

"Caroline Ryan" she answered.

"Ms. Ryan, this is Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, you called yesterday about me possibly doing an elevation for a case." He said.

"Yes, thank you for calling back. It's the Dean B. Gervich Case, and you were recommended to do the evaluation of him." She went on to give him an overview of the case. Gervich was found guilty three years ago of killing five people and was sentenced to life without parole. At the time of the killings he was sixteen years old. His new lawyer is trying to have the sentence amended to serving his time in a mental hospital. Claiming he is mentally ill and didn't know what he was doing at the time of the killings.

Hotch agreed that he would conduct the interview within the next couple of days. And get the report to her by the beginning of next week.

He completed the interview and called, she answered, "Carrie Ryan"

"Ms. Ryan, this is Aaron Hotchner from the BAU." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't expect you to answer on a Sunday afternoon. I have your report for the Gervich Case. I have a meeting over by your office tomorrow and I will drop it off to you. If you have any questions, after reading you can give me a call." He said.

"That will be fine, I am working second chair in another case so I may not be here, just leave it with my assistant. I'm guessing there are no surprises in the report; my evaluation after seeing the interview of three years ago that he was a sixteen year-old psychopath. He showed no remorse for anything he did. I talked with his Mother last week for two hours, she knew there was something wrong but couldn't get him help. So, if you disagree with my assessment I would be shocked." She said.

"I'm impressed, no you won't be shocked by evaluation." He smiled. He did fine himself being slightly amused and intrigued by her.

"Well, I will let you get back to your weekend and I think I will leave and go start mine. Thank you for all your help on this case. By the way, you probably have received an email, but the hearing is set for next Thursday morning at 9:00 A.M. So I will see you then." Carrie said.

"Yes, I have it on my calendar. Enjoy what's left of your weekend." He said.

"You, too. Bye." She said as she hung up. He found himself wondering about her.

He stopped by the next afternoon to drop off the report. But, Ms. Ryan wasn't in; she was in court. He left the report with her assistant with a note that read, _If you have any questions call me. See you on Thursday. Aaron Hotchner_.

On Thursday morning he arrived at the hearing by 8:50. He saw Ms. Ryan sitting up front at the table. Her co-counselor leaned over and said something to her. She turn walked over toward him, "Agent Hotchner, I'm Carrie Ryan, it is nice to meet you. You will be the second witness I call this morning." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, also." He said. As she walked back to the table, he kept thinking they had met before, but couldn't remember where or when.

Ms. Ryan presented her case first she calls one of her experts, a doctor who had an interviewed Gervich last week. Then she called SSA Aaron Hotchner to the stand. She had him explain what he did at the FBI. Then she asks how many psychopaths or sociopaths have you interviewed? His answer "hundreds." Then she asks him to tell her about his evaluation of Gervich. For the next ten minutes he went into the detail about why Gervich was a psychopath and why he should not be in a low security mental facility. He did a very impressive job. Gervich's attorney did not cross-examine.

Ryan gave an excellent closing argument to the Judge. She included facts about the case, the killing of five friends, showing no remorse, no visitations by anyone in three years and once again that he was a violent psychopath. Who if he ever got the chance he would kill again. The Judge will consider the case and make his decision.

After the case, she went over and said. "Agent Hotchner, thank you so much for your work on the case."

"You did an excellent job on your closing." He said.

"Thank you. Well, I have another case to get to. I will let you know the outcome of this. Have a good day." She smiles. "Oh, by the way did you and your son enjoy the hot cocoa?" Then she goes to her other case.

Hotch was in his office finishing reports when Rossi walked in. "How did court go today?" he ask.

"Very well. The prosecutor was very good at her job. Control the courtroom from the beginning." Hotch said with a smile.

"This prosecutor is she pretty?" He asks.

"That not what I meant, she was just very efficient at presenting the argument. But, yes she is very pretty." Hotch answered "I know nothing else about her."

"What are you not telling me?" Rossi asks.

Hotch smiles "When we had a snow day the end of December, Jack and I were at the park sledding. I talked with this woman, as her little girl was sledding. Then we ran into them at Starbucks later that day. And I saw her again today; she was the Federal Prosecutor. I don't know, just something about her." He said shaking his head.

"Destiny. Maybe she the one you and Jack have been searching for." He said. "What is the Lewis Carroll quote, _what I tell you three times is true_. Maybe, in your case it is, _whom you meet three times is true. _

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It is probably is just a coincidence." He said.

"Call it whatever you want. But, you are thinking about her. Have a good evening." Rossi smiled. "Destiny." He repeats one more time as leaves the room.

Hotch shakes his head and says, "Destiny."

Just before five o'clock his phone rings, "Agent Hotchner." He answers.

"Hello, this is Carrie Ryan. I just thought I would let you know that the Judge agreed with us. So, I wanted to thank you again for your evaluation." She said.

"He made the right decision, Gervich was not someone we wanted back on the street. By the way, I was impressed with the way you controlled the hearing today and your closing statement sealed the case." He told her.

Ryan replied, "Controlled, that an interesting word to use. I just thought I was doing my job. Well, it's getting late and I still have work to do. And I'm sure you need to get back to your family. Thank you, again."

"I still have some work left to do, also. You're not going out to celebrate your win tonight?" he asks.

"No, I'm leaving in the morning for New York to work on a case. So, I guess any celebrating on my part will have to wait. Well, it was nice finally to meet you. Bye." She said.

He smiled "Well, congratulations on this case and good luck with the one in New York. It was nice meeting you today, too. Oh, by the way Jack and I both enjoyed the hot chocolate. Thanks for the recommendation."

Carrie hung up and said to herself, "He remembered." And then she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Third Meeting & Appalachian Mountains_**

At the beginning of April, at 10:00 P.M, on a Thursday, Hotch gets a call from Section Chief Matt Cruz, Hotch, there hostage situation in Blue Ridge, the State Police have ask for our assistance. Also, the Director requested that Agent Ryan from the Training Academy be the lead negotiator in the situation. I just talked with her; she is available to go. They want the team there, first thing in the morning. Which means you need to leave around 4:00 A.M. You may want to call Agent Ryan, and let her know the details on the departure time. I will send you the files."

"Thank you. I will contact Ryan and the team immediately. Tell the State Police I will talk with them in the morning before we leave." Hotch said.

Hotch places a call. He was wondering why they are having her run the negotiation instead of his team.

She answers, "Carrie Ryan."

"This is Aaron Hotchner, from the BAU. Chief Cruz said you would be traveling with us to negotiate the hostage situation in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

"Yes, he did call and I will be working on the case." She confirmed.

"Is this the Carrie Ryan, who was working as Federal Prosecutor the last time we met?" He asks. "And a sledding instructor the first time we met?"

"Yes, it is. The Bureau had assigned me to be a Special Federal Prosecutor for the last few months. But, I have been with the bureau for ten years, assigned to the California Bureau and Homeland Security during that time. For the last two years I had been teaching advanced classes at the FBI Academy in Interrogation, Negotiation, and Profiling and working in the field. Really, Agent Hotchner, I am qualified." She said trying to justify why she was assigned to this case.

"I'm sure you are or the Director would not recommended that you do the negotiation. We will be leaving in the morning at 4:00 A.M. I will be sending you all the information we have at the moment. See you in the morning, Agent Ryan." Hotch said.

She replied, "I will see you there. Good night, Agent Hotchner."

Agent Ryan arrived at the BAU's jet around 3:50; Hotch was seated going over the files. "Agent Hotchner, good morning." She smiles.

"You can call me Hotch." He said as the other members of the team boarded the jet.

Hotch did the introductions; he explained to them that she would be the lead negotiator. "Since it is a father and his daughters. She may have a better connection. Garcia, what do you have?"

Garcia goes over the case. "William "Bill" Halley, 35, walked into his former Mother-In-Law house yesterday at 1:00 P.M with a gun and kidnapped his four daughters. He tied up the Mother-In-Law. He had a two-hour head start. He and his soon-to-be ex-wife are in an ugly custody battle and she has been refusing to let him see his daughters. Halley is ex-military, Army, three tours in Iraq in the last five years, excellent military record. The girls are Carolyn, age 10, Megan, age 8, Elizabeth "Lizzie," age 5 and Pollyanna, age 2. From everything I found he has been a good father, nothing on record of any abuse against the girls or the ex. But, I will keep digging."

Hotch stated "Garcia pull all the information on him and his daughters."

"Garcia, please include everything about the girls lives. Schools, hobbies, teams, what they like to do. Never know what might come in handy. Thank you" Ryan asks.

"Who is attached to that voice, please?" Garcia asks.

"Carrie Ryan, nice to meet you, Garcia." Carrie told her.

"Welcome, Carrie." Garcia replied.

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said. "We will pick up the SUVs at the airport and then meet the State Police at the base of the mountain. It is about a two hour trip up the mountain to the cabin."

"No quicker way in?" Morgan asks.

"I ask they said on horseback it could be done in under an hour. But, it's a tough ride. We have too much equipment." Hotch said.

"I'm negotiating, I can go in on horseback. I've rode on rough mountain terrain many times. That would give me a chance to open communications before the kids are up and he gets distracted. And I need to be there to make the first morning contact." Ryan said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Hotch said.

"No problem." Ryan said very harshly.

"I will make the call." He said he walked up to the front of the plane and called.

The rest of them continued to go over the files. Hotch returned, "They will have a horse ready and waiting for you. We should be landing within thirty minutes."

Carrie moves to a seat in the back of the plane to go over the bio of the girls. Hotch moves back across from her. "Are you OK with all of this?" He asks.

"All of what?" She questions. "Riding in, negotiating is what I do. So, I know what I am walking into. Does the cabin have electricity? It not I should take a few extra phones, so I can communicate with him. Chances are he hadn't planned to do this. Get food for the girls, milk, cheerios, water, candy and other kid food. I can tell the Dad food is on the way. Also, have them get some coloring books and crayons. That will keep the girls busy, while I talk with Dad. Oh, and a couple of blankets, also."

Hotch smiles, "I will make the call and have them waiting. Anything else, I can do for you?"

"Not at this moment. Thank you." Ryan said.

He makes the phone calls to get her supplies. They land and drive to foot of the mountain.

They gets out of the SUV, a man walks over to Hotch, "I'm Captain Lance Roberts thanks for coming, the agent that is going with us will ride from here."

"That would be me." Ryan said putting her jacket on.

"Don't get me wrong, honey, but I'm not sure you are cut out for this trip. It's an hour-long ride and difficult terrain. Certainly not a pleasure ride." Captain Roberts said sounding very condescending.

"Captain, my name is Agent Ryan or Ryan. I can do this ride, I promise you. Now, let's get going, I need to make first contact with him this morning." She said very sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Captain Roberts replied.

Ryan gets up on the horse and they start their ride.

Hotch and Rossi walk back to the SUV. Rossi looks at Hotch, "She will be OK." He said.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Roberts. He calls her honey one more time, she may shoot him." Hotch said. They both smile.

They start their drive up to the cabin.

Ryan arrives at the Base camp the Police have set up. Five officers meet them. "Hello, I'm Lt. Davis, I'm organizing this." He said.

"Carrie Ryan, FBI. I'm here to do the negotiating. Has there been any contact with him this morning?" She asks looking at her watch it was just before 6:00 A.M.

"None, this morning. The last time was around 9:00 last night. He did look out his window about ten minutes ago. I hope he hasn't hurt the girls." Davis said.

"That isn't likely. He loves his daughters. He didn't plan to do this. Let's see if he will talk to me?" Ryan said.

They handed her a phone it was ringing. No answer. She takes out her phone and calls the number. He answers, "Carrie Ryan? Who are you?"

She moves out from behind the barrier, so he could see her. "I'm an FBI Negotiator. I want to help you end this with no one getting hurt. Can we try to do that?"

"I'm listening." He replied.

"First, how are your girls? I'm guessing since you didn't plan to do this, so you didn't bring food. I have food and other supplies being brought up for you; it should be here within the hour. I'm sure the girls will be hungry when they wake up. Is there anything else you need?" she asks.

"No." Halley states. "What do we do now?"

"Just talk. Explain to me why it came to you doing this? Maybe I can help? I want to know what brought you to this point?" She calmly said.

She hears one of the girls in the background asking him something. He said, "They are getting up, I will call you back."

About thirty minutes later the rest of the team pulls in. She brings them up to date on what has happened in the last hour. Her phone rings.

"Who are they?" he asks.

"They are the team I'm working with from the FBI. But, I'm still the one making the decisions right now. So, nothing out here has changed. We have food and water for you and the girls. Also, coloring books and crayons, to help keep the girls entertained. Oh, just in case, I had them bring some blankets. Can I send it up to the house." Carrie asks.

"You bring it. Put it on the porch. No weapons." Bill replies.

"Be right there." She confirms. She hands her gun to Hotch.

"Be careful." He said.

She nods. "Always." She smiles.

She takes the first box, walks to the porch and set it down. Then she delivers the blankets and other items. As she turns and walks away, the door opens and Bill picks up the supplies. She takes the ice chest up to the porch just as she is sitting it down the door opens. A little girl with big brown eyes is peeking out at her. "Hi Lizzie, I'm Carrie. Have a good breakfast." She smiled and walked away.

Captain Roberts said, "Why didn't she try to grab the kid? She could have."

"She is building trust with all of them. And there is no reason to terrify a little girl in this situation." Rossi said with anger in his voice.

Carrie came back and made a couple of phone calls. Hotch walked over, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to give Bill a way out. I just called a couple of colleagues; the first is a lawyer friend of mine. He has agreed to take Bill's case. And then a person, who can help get him get admitted at Walter Reed, Bill needs to be evaluated for PTSD. Jeff Collins, the lawyer is calling me or you back. I gave him your number in case mine is busy." She told Hotch.

They both knew if he didn't have a way out he would kill himself.

About twenty minutes later, Bill calls. "Hi Bill, how was breakfast?"

"Good, thank you. Carrie. The girls were hungry and thanks for the coloring books." Bill said.

"I might have found a solution to all of this. I talked with an attorney friend of mine, and told him about your situation. He will represent you, he a very good attorney. And I know you have gone to the Veteran Administration for help but were told there was a waiting list to talk with someone. I called a friend and arranged for you to be admitted at Walter Reed immediately." She said.

"How can I trust all of this? What if you are lying to me?" he asks.

"I haven't lied to you in the last three hours. My job is always to have everyone walk away from these situations. I can give you the names of the people I have talk with you are welcome to call them. Bill, you served your country, now let us help you. You love your girls and they love you. If they didn't they would be upset right now, they are not. You reacted yesterday to the stress in your life, and my guess would be you knew as you were driving away it was the wrong thing to do. So, let me help you. I will guarantee you will get the help you need. Just think about it." Carrie pleads.

"I need some time." Bill said hanging up.

The team and the officers just wait. Hoping no actions would be required.

About forty minutes later, Carrie phone rang; she answered.

"Carrie, Lizzie is having an asthma attack. I don't know what to do." Bill screams.

"Calm down, Bill. First, sit her up in a chair. Try to get her to calm down and breath slowly. Have her put her hands on top of the head. Now, rub her back to help her relax." Carrie instructed him. She could hear Lizzie wheezing in the background.

Roberts yells. "We need to go in. She could die and we are just standing here."

"We are in charge. No one is going in unless we say so." Hotch sternly said looking over at Ryan.

Carrie is still listening on the phone. She hears Lizzie improving.

Bill comes back on the line. "She's better. Thanks, Carrie." About ten minutes later, he calls back. "Come on in. Just you."

Carrie turns and goes toward the cabin. The door opens. "Hi girls, I'm Carrie."

Pollyanna comes over and reaches for her. She picks her up and walks inside. "How do you want to do this?" She asks Bill.

They move to the other side of the cabin "Take the girls out first, I know you have to cuff me, I don't want them to see that." He said his eyes filling with tears. "Can I have a minute with them?" He takes Pollyanna from her. And gather the other three around him and tells them, "Daddy has to go away again. But, when I get back I will be a better Dad for you all. I love you so much." He kisses and hugs all of them.

Carrie calls Hotch and explains that she has worked out. He sends JJ and Reid toward the cabin. Carrie picks up Pollyanna, and takes Lizzie by the hand; and Carolyn and Megan followed them.

She hands over the girls to JJ and Reid, they take them to a waiting car. Lizzie turns and runs back to Carrie and gave her a hug; then returns to JJ. Carrie goes back into the cabin.

Morgan gets in and moves his SUV up in front of the cabin.

Roberts walks up, gets in Hotch's face and screams, "What in the hell are you doing? He is going with us, we will book him."

Hotch stares him down, and very austerely says, "Sir, I have orders to turn him over to the Military Personnel meeting us at the foot of the mountain. It you have a problem with that, please call the Attorney General yourself. But, you should know the order came directly from the office of the Vice President of the United States."

Roberts doesn't say a word; he turns and walks away.

"Bill, it's time. You will be riding with us to the base of the mountain. But, I do need to handcuff you. Here's my card, I'm putting your attorney name and number on the back. He will be in contact with you." She said he put the card in his pocket. Then she put the cuffs on him.

"Carrie, thank you for everything. I got up this morning thinking this would be my last day alive." He said.

Carrie motioned for Rossi to come in "Bill, this is Agent Rossi. He and Agent Morgan will be traveling with you down the mountain today."

Hotch pulls his SUV up and Carrie get in the front seat. He moves his SUV to the front of the three that will be driving down together. Morgan pulls up behind him and then the third follows, with JJ and Reid. They start down the mountain.

Carrie takes a drink of water and looks at the watch. "Long day and it is only 1:45."

She smiles.

"You did a very good job today." Hotch said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Now, do you want to tell how you got him transferred to military custody?" Hotch asks.

"First, I called Jeff Collins, an attorney I know. He said the best chance we had of helping is if the military could be involved, since, it was probably a case of PTSD. So, I called in a favor from a friend. They made a call and I honestly don't know whom they called. When I was in the cabin with Bill, Jeff called and informed me that Bill would be picked up by the military and taken to Walter Reed for evaluation. Then I called you." She said.

He said. "So, you don't want tell me who the other call was to?"

"I will tell you. But, it can't be included in any reports for many reasons." She asks.

"Don't tell me. I will just leave that his attorney made the contact with the military." Aaron smiled.

They talked about the horseback ride, which wasn't too difficult for her and the other events of the day.

About ten minutes later, she said to him. "You know a few years back, I did temporary duty as security for the Secretary of State. It was an exciting few weeks, and she was very nice, we became good friends."

He smiled, knowing that was her way of telling him whom she called.

They reach the foot of the mountain. The three SUV's pull into a parking lot. Hotch and Ryan got out and walked over. Captain Michaels introduce himself and gave Hotch the necessary paper for them to take custody of Bill. He read them over and signed them, and then motions for Morgan to bring Bill to them. Carrie stops them as they pass, "Bill, if you need anything call me."

"Thanks, Carrie." He said as he was getting into the van.

The three SUV's head to the airport and home. Rossi calls on the way, Hotch answers. "Hey, Morgan and I are going through a drive-thru to pick up food. My treat, I'm taking orders."

They placed their order and continued to the jet.

Everyone arrived within five minutes of the other; they unpacked their gear and loaded it on to the jet. Took their seats and prepared to take off. As soon as they were in the air, they enjoyed their food. All of them were hungry and tired.

A little later Carrie got up to fix her a cup of tea, "Anybody want anything?" she asks.

"A cup of coffee would be great." Rossi spoke up.

She fixes him a cup and takes it to him. "Thanks, Carrie." He said.

"So, glad you didn't call her honey." Morgan teased.

"Rossi could call me honey, that would be fine. I just don't like when patronizing jackass calls me that." She smiles.

They all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Returning to Quantico_**

On the flight back the team gets to know Ryan a little better. She tells them about working with the California office, Homeland Security and in the Federal Prosecutor office.

Rossi interrupts "Are you the Caroline Ryan, who did the custodial interviews for ViCAP with the serials in Ohio and Texas a couple of months ago?"

"Yes, I am." She said a little surprised.

"Excellent job with the interviews and the evaluations." He smiled. He thought, now I know why Hotch was so impress with her in court that day, he thought.

"Thank you. Coming from you that means a lot." She smiled.

They move around to get more comfortable and get some rest.

Carrie moves to a seat in the back of the plane, and starts working on a class. Hotch walks back and points to the seat across from her, "May I?"

"Of course." She said shutting her laptop.

"That was very impressive negotiating." He said

"You seem surprised. Were you thinking of the adage _those who can do, those who can't teach_?" Carrie asks.

Hotch grins, "Maybe a little. How did you get the Academy to let you work on active cases as well as teach?"

"When they offered me the teaching job a couple of years ago that was one of the conditions I ask for. I guess they wanted me bad enough to allow me to do it. And I only teach a couple classes so I have the time." She answered.

"They must have really wanted you to agree to that." Hotch replied.

Carrie just shook her head and smiled. "I guess. There wasn't really an opening, so they are letting me decide the structure of this position."

"Well, we should be landing soon. I will let you get back to work.

Carrie opens her laptop and resume writing the syllabus.

Hotch takes a seat across from Rossi. He notices Hotch glancing back at Ryan. "Interesting woman isn't she? I have heard great things about her from the Academy's Director. They recruited her for two years before she agreed to join the faculty. I hear she is the pick to take over in a couple of years when the Director retires. Have you read the custodial interviews she did for ViCAP with the serials in Ohio and Texas a couple of months ago? They are very impressive and so is she."

"She seems to be." Hotch said. He pulls up the ViCAP database and read over the custodial interviews she conducted.

They arrived back at Quantico and they all agreed it had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Coffee? Maybe?_**

Monday morning 7:30 A.M. Hotch was already in his office working on reports.

Rossi sticks his head in to say "Good Morning"

"Morning Dave, come on in." Hotch said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Rossi wonder it he had talked to Carrie?

"It was fine, I got caught up on some work, Jack, was at a sleepover on Saturday night. But we spent yesterday afternoon playing soccer at the park. That was about it." Hotch replied.

"That's all you did? You didn't make any calls to a certain attractive agent?" Rossi inquired.

Hotch looked slightly confused. "I take it you mean Ryan. No, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean she could be working with us from time to time that could complicate situations."

"Complications could be good. Your crazy if you don't take a chance, Aaron. You need a life." Rossi shook his head. "See you at the meeting."

Rossi walk down the stairs and over to Morgan's desk; Morgan looks up and said, "Well?"

Rossi hands him a twenty "I thought for sure he would at least call her." He said shaking his head.

"That man has no game." Morgan said with a grin.

They head to the morning meeting. Another week at the BAU continues.

On Wednesday afternoon, Hotch was sitting at his desk reading over the reports from last week's case in Blue Ridge. He starts reading Ryan's, it is a very direct account of what took place during the negotiation. Excellently written, of course, he would expect that from her. He pulls up the Training Academy schedule; she was teaching a class for the next twenty minutes. He walked over to the Academy and into the side door of the classroom. Then takes a seat in the back. Carrie sees him enter but continues her lecture without missing a beat. After the last students had cleared the room, he gets up walks down to the to her.

"Hello Hotch. See, I actually do teach." Carrie said.

"And from what I observed very well." He replied.

Carrie smiled, "Thank you. What can I do for you today?"

"I was over here for a meeting and thought I would stop by and say hello. Do you have time to grab some coffee?" He asks.

"Sure, that was my last class of the day." Carrie said as they walked over to the cafe.

They went over and got their coffee, then took a seat at the table by the window.

"You are a very good instructor, you certainly held the attention of your students." He said.

"Thank you. That was an advanced profiling class, so those students get really involved in the material and I try to give them assignments that will keep their attention." She said.

How is your day going?".

"Busy so far, I have been going over reports from the last cases we worked. But, I decided I need a break." He smiled.

"Did you get my report on the Blue Ridge Case." She asks.

"Yes, I did. It was excellent. You work really well in the field. How you ever thought about giving up teaching and working on cases all the time?" Hotch asks.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong I love the challenge of working in the field. But, at this point in my life, I want a life. I like the fact that I have free time to be with my family, and friends. This teaching position gives me the chance to have both." Carrie smiled "So, what about you? Do you ever get tired of fighting crime?"

"Sometimes, I have a son, his mother was killed, so I a single parent. I feel guilty, leaving him as much as I do. But, he seems to be handling it. I love my job, but he knows I love him more. And when I'm with him he is my world." He said smiling. "You have a little girl, you probably understand that feeling."

She looks at him a little confused. "You are referring to Allison, oh no, she is my goddaughter. I don't have kids or a husband, so I don't have that issue. But Jack should be your world. My Mom died when I was young and my Dad was a cop in D.C, so he wasn't always with me. But, when he was with me, I was his focus. And still today we have a great relationship. Sometimes, he's a little overprotective, but I have learned to live with that." Carrie smiled.

"That gives me hope that I won't screw up Jack's life too much." He said.

"He seems like he just fine." She replies with a smile.

"Did you grow up in DC? He asks.

"Yes, I did. Still love the city. It is a great city to grow up in such a mixture of everything and always something to do." Carrie smiled.

"And you, where did you grow up?" She asks.

"A small town in Virginia. Is your Dad still with the DC Police?" He asks.

"No, he retired about five years ago, he lives in Port Clinton now.' She smiles thinking about him.

"Was he the reason you came to the FBI?" Aaron asks.

"Not really. He was happy, when I decided to become a lawyer. But then I after a couple of years, I really didn't want to practice law any more. I happened to be taking a class at Georgetown in criminology and we had a speaker from the FBI. So, I looked into the Academy and decided to apply. Dad wasn't thrilled, but he supported my decision." She explained.

Hotch said with a smile. "So, that was your last class are you headed home now?"

"No, I have office hours for the cadets today. I think I have two set up to come in today. But, I will still get out of here by five. I bet you never leave by five?" she smiles.

"Sometimes, I'm trying to do it more now, but usually it's at least six by the time I leave. I need to get a life, I know." He laughed. "Well, I need to get back to work. This was nice, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"I would like that. Give me a call. It's always nice to get away from the office. Thanks, for inviting me." She said.

They walked out and went back to there offices.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Baltimore Case_**

On the next Monday afternoon, Director Cruz came in to Hotch's office. He told him the team was needed in Baltimore tomorrow. They had turn up a possible terrorist cell and the Police Chief had requested their assistance. They are holding four men in connection to the case but haven't been able to get any information from them.

Cruz then tells Hotch "Oh, Carrie Ryan is available, she will be traveling with your team. She was with Homeland Security there and will helpful with the interrogations. Also, there is a political struggle going on within the department in Baltimore and she is familiar with the people there. She may be able to get them to cooperate. I have already contacted her. They are expecting your team there by 10:00 tomorrow morning."

Hotch notified his team that they were be meeting in the morning at 7:00 A.M. to go over the case.

Then he called Carrie.

She answered, "Carrie Ryan"

"Hello, this is Aaron Hotchner, Director Cruz spoke to you about working on the Baltimore case."

"Yes, he did. I will be joining you. What time should I come in?" She asks.

"We are meeting at 7:00 A.M to go over the case and I will have Garcia send you a copy of the file." He said. "You worked in Baltimore, didn't you?"

"For three years, I was with Homeland Security." She answered.

"Good, that should be helpful." Then he asks, "Well, how was your weekend? Exciting, I would imagine."

"I don't know, if you would call baking four dozen cupcakes, decorating them pink tiaras and then attending a birthday party with twenty little princesses exciting; then it was very exciting. It was Allison, my goddaughter's fifth birthday. So, that was my weekend. What about you?" Carrie questioned.

"I like cupcakes." He laughs, "We had a good weekend, Jack and I just spent some time together doing family things. And yesterday we went on a bike ride." He said.

"A bike ride, you should have called I love bike rides and I could have used that after eating cupcakes all weekend." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Well, I better let you go. See you in the morning." Aaron smiled.

"OK, see you at 7:00. Bye." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Going to Baltimore_**

At 6:50 A.M Carrie enters the elevator at the BAU, Rossi steps in beside of her.

"Good morning, Carrie. Are you with our team for this trip?" He said

She smiled "Morning, yes Cruz called and told me to pack my bag. So here I am."

Hotch was already sitting at the round table. "Morning. Nice to have you with us again, Ryan."

"Thank you, I didn't think I would be back so soon." She said.

Rossi and Carrie took a seat across from Hotch.

A few minutes later the rest of the team came and greeted Carrie; they were glad to have her back with them. Garcia reviewed the case for the team. An unmarked crate had been shipped in and was removed quickly before gone through customs. There is no record of the crate or it's contents arriving in the U.S. We know that Baltimore PD picked up four suspects two nights ago for taking a payoff for a crate coming into the country. An undercover was involved in the payoff only. They have interviewed the four so far no one has talked."

Hotch started "Ryan is joining us on this case, she has contacts in Baltimore. You were with Homeland Security there, right?"

Carrie shook her head, "Yes, I worked in Baltimore for about three years. So, I still know some of the officers. I don't how many of my contacts on the street are still around I been gone from there for couple of years. Also, in looking over the file, one the suspects they brought in for questioning I know. He was one of my informants on what was happening on the docks. He may be our way in. So, I would like to do that interview?" Carrie said.

"That's fine. You can conduct that interview first to see if he gives us anything to use with the others." Hotch said. "Anyone else have anything to add?"

Carrie said, "I had one more thing just for full disclosure, the Police Chief Mitchell Douglas is my ex-husband. I'm sure you hear about that once we arrive."

They all looked at her a little shocked. "Will that create any problems?" Hotch asks.

"Not at all we have work together a few times in the last couple of years. We are still very good friends. May even be helpful in the investigation." Carrie said.

The team leaves for the drive to Baltimore. Carrie and Rossi ride with Hotch, the rest of the team in the other SUV.

They arrived at the station just prior to 10:00. They walk in they are greeted by Detective Mike Walker who will be their liaison during this assignment. "Carrie, how the hell are you?" He said giving her a hug.

"Fine, Mike. This is the BAU team, Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi." Carrie said. "The rest of the team should be here at anytime."

"Nice to meet you all. We have you set up in here. When the others arrive I will show them in." Mike said.

They go into the room and start to set up the board. Chief Douglas walks in and introduces himself. Hotch shakes his hand, "Chief Douglas, Agent Aaron Hotchner, that is Agent Dave Rossi, and I believe you know Agent Ryan." Hotch stated. Douglas smiles and walks over to Carrie and hugs her; he kisses her on the cheek. "Carrie, it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, Mitch. I hear you have a situation here?" She smiled.

"We always have situation here, you know that. But, we are glad you guys are here to help. Whatever you need just ask Mike and he will get it for you. I have a meeting. I will stop by later and check in." As he is walking out he passes the rest of the team arriving.

JJ walks in and looks at Carrie "Was that him?"

"Yes, it was." Carrie said with a smile.

"Hot." JJ smiled.

"Back to business, please. What do we know?" Hotch said.

Morgan starts "We know that they picked up four suspects two nights ago for taking a payoff for a crate coming into the country. Where it went or what it was we don't know."

"So, they have no idea what was shipped in the crate?" Rossi ask

"The crate was shipped from London." Mike said "Usually, in these cases we find out about this before the crate is moved. The undercover was involved in moving the crate to a warehouse and skipping customs. By the time we had a warrant the crate had been moved. They grabbed it quickly, which has us worried."

Carrie picked up the file of the four arrested suspects. "Redd is still on the street?"

"Oh yes, he in the middle of things all the time, still only a small time hood." He said.

"This guy, Redd, was my informant; I'm going to go talk to him." Carrie said.

"Go." Hotch said.

Mike said, "I'll go with you."

Hotch sends Rossi and Morgan down to the docks to look around.

Redd was waiting in the interrogation room. Hotch walked over. Carrie nodded "I hope I take him by surprise. The last I met with him I got shot. The bullet hit my vest and he didn't know it was going to happen. He felt really guilty about that. I'm hoping he feels like he owes me one."

Hotch smiled. "Good luck."

Carrie walks in "Hello, Reddy Eddie." She smiles.

"Carrie Ryan, glad to see your still alive and looking good might I add." He said.

"Thanks. We need to talk. You were picked up the other night doing something you weren't supposed to. You want to tell me about it?" She questioned.

"It depends, can you make this go away for me? I was just trying to take care of my babies. You know that I'm a good Dad. I may do stupid things at times but I'm a good Dad. You know me?" He said.

Carrie looks at him. "I will see what I can do; if you give me the information I need."

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but you. I will tell you what I know." Redd said.

"Good, let's starts with what was in the crate? And then I want names and anything else you can give me." She said.

"And then you will help me work a deal? That's what your saying?" Redd asks one more time.

"But, it has to be good info, not crap for a deal to be on the table." She said.

About then Mitch came up to the window "I heard she was in there with Redd. She's one of the best interrogators I have ever seen. Amazing woman."

Aaron said, "I would agree with you. We are lucky to have her with us."

The two men stood there and watch her interview Redd about thirty-five minutes in, he finally started to talk.

Redd said, "Carrie, it's so good to have you back. Me and the three other guys just got paid for moving the crate from the dock to the warehouse. I don't know what happen to the crate. Now, from what I heard in the crate were diamonds, they are from the heist in Rome a few months back. They are worth millions. I don't know who picked up the crate, but I know that Jimmy Bowland made all the plans. So, they need to get him."

Hotch said to Mitch "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, we will pick him up. I will send a couple of squads out." Mitch said as he placed the call.

"Thanks, Redd I will see how I can help you if your information pan outs." Carrie said.

"Talk to Mitch, I'm sure he'll still do anything for you. He could never said no to those big blue eyes." Redd said with a smile. Carrie just laughed.

"I will be back." She said.

She walks out "Are they on their way?"

"Of course. Still very impressive, Carrie." Mitch smiled at her.

"What can you do for Redd? He is worth much more to you on the street than he is locked up. We need to work something out." She said.

"Let's see what turns up first, then we will talk." He said.

Carrie turns to Hotch "Can you tell we are both lawyers?"

"Yes, that's apparent." He smiled.

The rest of the team returned from the dock. They hadn't turned up any valuable information.

"We need to look surveillance video of the docks." Carrie said.

"You already have those. We pulled from every camera we could find." Mike said.

"I will call Garcia" Reid said putting her on speaker.

She said. "Hey, Penelope. I need a big favor; I need the Homeland Security footage from the docks down by 18th Street from two nights ago. Do you think you can get that for me? If you run into a problem, call me."

Penelope says "For you Carrie anything. May take a little while to get in, but I will get it to you ASAP. Oh, by the way, I heard your ex is super hottie."

"Thank you, Penelope." Mitch answers.

Carrie smiles and said, "Yes, that's true. Thanks, Bye." Everyone in the room laughs.

Carrie gets a call, it is Penelope, "Was that him. I'm sorry."

"Yes, it's fine. Don't worry about it; you made his day." Carrie laughed. "Now, get my information for me. Talk to you later."

"Garcia, our tech person, is working on getting the tapes for us." She said to Mike and Mitch.

Mike said, "You have a person who can hack into national security?"

"Of course not, we don't know how she get the info she just does." Carrie smiled. But she knew gone through the proper channels were take days if not weeks.

About twenty minutes later, Garcia call back. Hotch said "Garcia you are on speaker. What do you have for us?"

"The video is coming to you as we speak." Garcia reported.

"Thanks." Carrie said.

They watch the video. Four men, two in suits move the crate. One of the men is Bowland; he cannot be located at this time. But, an APB has been issued. Now, they need to identify the other three. They send a copy of the video to the tech person at the BPD to run through their ID software. Reid calls Garcia to have her do the same. Hopefully, they will turn up something.

Hotch said while they are waiting for that information they should take a dinner break.

They order in and continue to discuss the case, throughout dinner. And of course, they questioned Carrie's life in Baltimore.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Leaving Baltimore_**

Mike walked in the room, "We just picked up Bowland. He on his way here."

"Let's us know when he arrives." Hotch said. "Garcia, get us everything you have on a James Bowland, AKA Jimmy Bowland." Hotch ordered.

Hotch decides that Morgan will do the interrogation. Within the first hour Bowland is giving the names of the other people involved. He is the middleman and is not going to take the fall for these guys.

Now, it is up to the Baltimore Police to make the arrest and try to recover the diamonds.

Hotch was satisfy with the outcome and decided the case should be turned over to BPD. They would drive back to the Quantico in the morning. He walks over to Mitch's office to tell him they were be leaving. As he walks in he see a picture of Mitch and Carrie on the table behind his desk. Mitch thanks him for all of the BAU help.

As they packed up and were preparing to leave the station; Rossi said "Anyone up for a drink, I'll meet you in the bar in half-hour. I'm buying the first round."

"Sounds great." Hotch said.

"I'll meet you there. I need to go say goodbye to Mitch" Carrie said.

The rest of the team packs up and heads back to the hotel.

Hotch and Rossi are the first ones in the bar. Hotch glances at the door.

Rossi smiles, "She said she would be here."

"Who?" Hotch said playing it coy.

"You can fool a lot of people, but I'm not one of them. There is something different about the way you look at her. There has been since the beginning. Have you asked her out yet?" He inquired.

"Only for coffee. But, I'm thinking about asking her to go to dinner." Hotch answers.

Rossi grins, "Friendly advice, don't wait life is too short. And I still believe she could be your destiny."

The rest of the team arrives, they all order their drinks and talk about the day. They are sitting at a table in the back, when Carrie comes in. "Sorry, I'm late I needed to say bye to Mitch." She said.

"You're not late. What are you drinking?" Rossi said.

"Crown on the rocks." Carrie said. Rossi goes over and gets her a drink.

He brings it over to her. "Thanks, Dave." She said.

JJ asks, "How long ago did you get divorce? You and the ex seem like you get along really well."

"We have been divorced a little over two years. We parted as friends; we were not a good married couple, but we are great friends. We just figured out we wanted different lives." Carrie said.

"I've been married three times, I think all of my wives like me better after we were divorced." Rossi said.

"Three times, would you ever do it again?" Morgan asks.

"Never say never; probably if I met the right person." Rossi said.

We continued to talk about life and loves. Everyone had gone to their rooms, but Rossi, Hotch and Carrie. Rossi then said, "Well, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"As soon as I finish this I'm headed that way, too. Good night, Dave" She said. "Thanks for the drink."

"I will sit here with you, until you finish." Hotch said. "Was it strange for you to be back here?"

"In some ways, I made a lot of good friends while I lived here. And I did enjoy the city."

She smiles. "But, I'm ready to go home. I'm sure your ready to get back to Jack."

"I do miss him. But I talked to him twice this evening that makes it easier on both of us."

Hotch said. "It does seem you and Douglas have a good relationship. I noticed he has a picture of the two of you in his office."

"Yeah, I notice that." She laughed "That was taken eight months ago, he help me through a really tough time. But, we are really just friends. I don't believe if you love somebody you ever really stop loving them. You're just not in love with them. We still care about each other and always will. We will never be a couple again."

"Does he know that?" Hotch asks with a smile.

"I told him enough times, he should." She smiles. "Well, it is my bedtime. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Around 8:00 or so. I will walk with you, it time for me to go up, also." He said.

They got up and walked to the elevator, they were all staying on the same floor. They came to her room first. "This is me; good night. See you in the morning." She said.

"Good night, Carrie." He said with a smile. And continued on to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: More Coffee _**

A week later on a Tuesday morning, Hotch was sitting at his desk and for some reason Carrie kept popping into his mind. Finally he called her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you sooner, we have been out of town on a case and just got home yesterday. I was wondering it you could have coffee with me today, about 2:00?" Aaron asks.

"Wait, let me check. That will work for me. See you then." She said.

"Great. Bye." He said.

About 1:55 she heard Kathy, her assistant, speaking with someone. Kathy came to her door "Carrie, Agent Hotchner is here to see you."

"OK" she said. Kathy goes back to her desk.

He walks in her office "I was walking by and thought I would stop by and walk over with you." He said.

"I'm ready to go." They walk out of the office. "Kathy. I will be back in about forty-five."

They walked in to Café got their coffee and sit down.

"How did your meeting go?" He asks.

"It was fine. I was meeting with a cadet, who is just a little overwhelmed right now. I don't remember that happening to me when I was a student here. But, hopefully, I calmed her nerves a little." Carrie said. "How has your day been?"

"Just going over requests deciding what to do with them. Which is fine, with us since we just got back yesterday." He said.

"Where did you go on the case?" She asks.

"Charles, Oklahoma. It's a small town they had an serial arsonist, but we wanted to help catch him before he escalated." He said.

"Let me guess, ended up be a local kid, never been in trouble. Everyone thought he was perfect." She smiled.

"That's right," He laughed "You know most women I tell that story would be so impressed that we figure out who did it. But you already had the answer. You're going to be harder for me to impress. Those were beautiful roses in your office. Are they from someone special?"

She smiles, "You don't have to try to impress me, I'm already impressed by you. Yes, the roses are from Mitch. So, someone special from my past."

"You two must have had a very friendly divorce?" he smiled.

"Yeah, he's a good friend. But, we made the right decision and we both know it." She smiled.

They sat there, enjoyed their coffee and talked for the next twenty minute.

She looked at the time. "I have a class in fifteen minutes, I have to go."

"Is that your last class and then are you on your way home?" he asks.

"No, I will be in my office for a couple of hours and then I have yoga class, so I will be around here until about 6:30 tonight." She answered.

"Yoga, I hear that is very good for your soul." He smiled "How long have you been taking classes."

"Well, I teach this class. I have been involved with it, either taking or teaching for the last fifteen years or so. It does help to center and relax your body." She said.

"I'm glad we could have coffee today. We should plan to do this again." He said.

"Just give me a call." She said.

On Wednesday evening he called and asked "Can you have coffee with me tomorrow?"

"I should be able to arrange that. Call me and let me know what time." She said.

They said good night and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Thursday's Coffee & an Invitation_**

While she was in class she got a text from Aaron reading, _2:00 will it work for you?_

After class she text back _Works for me. See you then._

She walked in Aaron was already there, he came over and said, "I will get our coffee, you grab a table."

She did. He brought the coffee over. "So are you having a good day?" She said.

"Busy, I was in a budget meeting this morning for three hours, those are never fun. It's difficult to explain some of the expenses to people who really don't understand the job."

He said.

"Oh, that sounds entertaining. Please tell me they are not thinking about taking away the jet, that's my favorite part of working with your team." She laughs.

"No, we get to keep the that. So you can keep working with us. But, now I know you just like us for our jet." He teased. "How is your day?"

"Just been shaping the minds of future FBI agents. But, it's been good. The next class is Interrogation and today I'm showing clips of Rossi interviewing Henry Grace. So, that should be interesting." She smiled.

"Are you using any of my interrogations? Just wondering?" He asks.

"Yes, I have a few of yours line up also. It would be great if you and Rossi could guest lecture for a class. Think about that." She said.

"We will talk about it and see it we can get it scheduled." He said.

"The cadets would love it and so would I." She smiled.

Aaron looked at her; he loved her smile. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would." She said. The invitation took her a little by surprise.

"I will call you later with the details." He said. "Now, I've got to get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Look forward to it. Thanks for the coffee." She said.

And they went back to their offices.

Later that evening he called with the details "I was thinking we could go to the Charter House, if that all right with you? I made the reservation for 8:00?"

"Oh, I love that restaurant. That's great and it is only about a block away from my loft.

So, you can park in the garage here and we can walk over." Carrie said.

"That would be very nice. I knew you live in the city but didn't know it was that area."

He said.

They talked for another twenty minutes.

"Well, I should go I'm looking forward to our date." He said.

She smiled "I am, too. Have a good evening. Bye."

"You, too. Bye." He said with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: First Date_**

It was a normal day for both of them on Friday. Carrie taught her class and Aaron reviewed cases and met with the team and wrote reports. Around 3:00 he called her

"Agent Ryan" She answered.

"That was very formal." He said.

"Oh, sorry I was working on a report and didn't look at the ID. Hi, is that better. You're not canceling on me are you?" She asks.

"No, just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to having dinner with you." He said.

She smiled "I am looking forward to it, as well."

"I will see you around 7:30. Bye." He said.

"That will be good. Just have Oscar, the security guard, call me and I will meet you in the lobby. Bye." She said.

Aaron arrives at her building at 7:30 and pulls in the parking garage, space 3B as instructed by Carrie. He walks in to the lobby and up to the security counter. The man behind the counter looked at him. "I'm here for Carrie Ryan, she said you would call and tell her." Aaron told him. The man nodded his head.

He picked up the phone and Aaron hears him say, "Carrie, you have a gentlemen caller in the lobby."

He looked at Aaron and said, "She is on her way down."

The elevator door opens. She is wearing a lavender and black print dress, a little sexy, and looking gorgeous.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he said.

She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek he smiles. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

They walk to the restaurant talking about the area and how it has changed. They arrived at The Charter House. As they walk in a man come up and says, "Carrie, it is so good to see you." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Nice to see you, too. Aaron Hotchner this is Cliff Barrett. He is the owner of this fabulous restaurant." Carrie explains.

"Nice to meet." Aaron said.

"Pleasure to meet you, also. Come on I will seat you in your favorite booth, Carrie." He takes them to a booth a little out of the way. "You two have a wonderful dinner and evening. I will stop back and check on you."

"Thanks, Cliff." She said. She looks at Aaron "I have live in this area a long time. And this is one of my favorite restaurants. I also, was a waitress here for a couple of summers, while I was high school."

"Why do I get the feeling you are full of surprises?" He said

"Is that a good thing?" She asks.

"I think so, even though it scares me a little." He said

"Sorry, I scare you. You could have said I was enchanting, thrilling, unpredictable." She laughs.

He smiles "You are all of those things."

"That's sweet of you to say." She answers. They order a glass of wine and then their dinners. In the meantime Cliff brings them over an appetizer of seared tuna. "This is fresh today didn't want you two to miss out on it." He tells them.

"Thank you." They said.

"How long have you lived in this neighborhood?" He asks.

"About fourteen years, I worked at a law firm not far from here. My best friend's Father owns the building that my loft is in, so he gave me a good price on it. I redid it and moved in." She said.

"Which law firm?" He asks

"Carter & Smith." She said. "When I graduated they made me an offer I couldn't refuse. At that point in my life, anyway."

"That's a very impressive law firm. They have a wonderful reputation. You must have been an excellent attorney for them to hire you right out of law school." He said.

"I don't know about that. But they were great to work for. And you were a Federal Prosecutor before you joined the BAU?" Carrie asks.

"Yes, I was I really enjoyed it but then decided I needed a little more excitement. Then joined the FBI. My first assigned was with the Seattle Field office and transferred back here with the BAU." He said.

As they were eating he said, "Tell me about your family?" Aaron said.

"I told you about Dad. Since he retired, he is living in Port Clinton. We are close I talk to him every couple of days. Remodeling the house keeps him busy, it used to be a two-bedroom cottage and now it's a four-bedroom lake house. And I have a couple of Aunts and Uncles. Crazy but loving family." She smiled. "What about you?"

"My Dad died when I was sixteen, my Mom when I was in my early twenties. I have a brother, Sean, he is ten-years younger, he has had problems with drugs and other things. I am trying to be a better brother, but sometimes he doesn't make it easy and of course, Jack, he is eight. He's my life. His Mom's family has been great, his Aunt cares for him I'm out of town, and his grandparents are great to him." Aaron said.

"That's important that her family stays in touch with him. When my Mom died her family disappeared from my life. As a ten year old, I didn't understand they were grieving, also. But, I had my Dad." She grinned.

They enjoy the rest of the dinner and then walked back to the loft. He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she said.

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

They arrived at her building, "Want to come up for a nightcap? She asks.

He smiled, "Maybe just one drink."

They walked through the lobby, Carrie said hello to Oscar. And took the elevator up to the third floor, and down the hallway to the door on the right. She unlocked the door and they went in. She slips off her heels.

"This is a really beautiful loft." He asks.

"I love it here. As I said I brought it when I worked at the law firm. I did a lot of work to it. My best friend and her daughter, Allison lives in the loft on the other half of this floor. So, it feels like home." She smiles. "Bourbon, you take it straight, right?"

"Right." He smiles and walks into the living room and looks out at the balcony. She walks over with the drinks.

She unlocks the door, slides it open and walks out. He follows her. "Nice view of the White House." He laughs.

"It is beautiful out here. I need outdoor space, I love sitting out here in the morning having my coffee." She said as she was sitting her drink on the table. "I have been wanting to do this all night." She faces him and loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt. He laughs. "I was right, you look much sexier." He blushes. They stood there for a minute and looked at the view, Aaron turned and softly kissed her, she smiled. "It's a bit chilly let's go in."

She walks over and switches on the fireplace. They sit down on the sofa and talk mostly about their lives and what they like to do. Finally, he looks at his watch. "I need to go, I told the babysitter I would be home by 1:00. So, this has been really fun."

They got up and walked over to the door. He said, "Would you like to go out again, sometime?"

She smiled and said, "I would love to, and I had a nice time, tonight."

"Then I will call you and we will make plans." He said looking into her blue eyes. He kisses her; their tongues tease each other's lips.

"Now, I really have to go." He chuckled.

She smiles, "OK," He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to him and they kiss. It was an excellent kiss. One of those kisses that almost takes your breath away, but you never want it to end.

"Good night." She said with a smile.

"Talk to you soon. Bye." He said. He kisses her again.

He leaves. But he thinks about her all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Nashville Case_**

The BAU team was call out early Monday morning to work a case in Nashville, Tennessee.

Aaron hadn't talked to Carrie since their date on Friday. So, when he got to the hotel on Monday night he decided to call her.

"Hello" She said.

"Hi, Carrie. I just wanted to call and check in with you. We are in Nashville working on a case." He said.

"Oh, that explains why I didn't get invitation to have coffee today. I was beginning to worry that we had a bad date on Friday night." She teased.

"No, just the opposite, I had a wonderful time. And I'm hoping you did, too?" He said

"I did." She said.

They talked a little about the case. And she said, "You should get some rest. I know you are going to continue to work on the case for a little while, so you should be doing that instead of talking to me. So, go finish that and then get some rest."

He smiled, "You think you know me know me so well, don't you Carrie? I have a few surprises for you. Have a good day tomorrow. I will give you a call when I can. Bye."

"Be safe. Talk to you soon. Good night." She said.

Late on Wednesday afternoon she gets a call "Hello, Aaron," she said.

"Hi, Are you busy?" He asks.

"No, not too busy to talk to you. I just finish a class and I'm making some notes. Is the case over?" She asks.

"Yes, we are packing and heading home in about an hour. Just want you to know. Can we have coffee tomorrow?" He said.

"Of course, call or text me with the time. My morning class is over at 11:00 and the next doesn't start until 1:00." She said.

"Got to go. I will call you tonight, after Jack goes to bed. Bye, Carrie." Aaron said.

" I'm glad you are coming home. Travel safe. Bye." She said.

"Is Jack glad you are on your way home?" JJ said as she was walking by.

"Yes, he is." Aaron said.

Later in the evening he calls her. She answers, "Hi, are you home?"

"On my way, just thought I would let you know. What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm at the Diner across from my loft having dinner with Julie, my friend." She said.

"I won't bother you then. I will call you later. Bye." He said.

"OK, talk to you later. Bye." She answers.

About 9:30 Aaron calls. "Hi, honey." She answers quickly.

"Did you and Julie have a nice dinner?" he asks, smiling about the fact that she just called him honey.

"Yes, Allison is with her Dad tonight. So, it was nice for just us to have dinner, when Allison is with us we don't get a chance to talk. Julie is looking forward to meeting you."

She said.

"I'm hoping to meet her soon, too. She has to have a lot of stories about you. I know you are not as perfect as you seem." He laughed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Thank you. I don't care how you meant it." She said.

"It was a compliment, you are perfect." He smiled.

"How's Jack?" she ask. "I bet he was glad to see you?'

"He's great, he is always glad when I get home. We miss each other. He's growing up so fast. You will have to officially meet him one day. I think you two would get along very well." He smiles.

"I'm sure he does miss you. I would enjoy seeing him again." She said. "How was Nashville? Tell me about your case."

He gave her an overview of what the team had accomplished in the last three days. And then they talked about her class and some of the cadets. Before they knew it was 11:00.

"I should let you go, what time will you be in the office in the morning?" Aaron asks.

"Around 7:30. Why are you going to stop by?" She asks, thinking I hope he does.

"I may try to, it will depend on Jack's schedule. But, I might pop in to say hello. If not I will see you tomorrow for coffee. Bye." He said.

"I'm glad you are back. Bye." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: Coffee & a Kiss_**

Aaron arrives at Carrie's office at 7:25 and says, "Good Morning" as he walks in. He had brought coffee. He puts the coffee on the desk, leans in and gives her a kiss. "I've been thinking about that all night." He said.

The couple sat down on the sofa and drank their coffee and caught up on the last couple of days. "I got to go, see you at 3:00 in the café." He said. She walks him to the door they share a deep kiss.

She smiles "Thanks for coffee and the kiss, I needed both." He smiles goes to his office located in the building across from the Academy.

Aaron walks in his office and then Dave drops by, "Good morning, Aaron."

Aaron replies, "Morning Dave, how are you doing?"

"Fine, you seem in a good mood this morning. Any special reason why." He said with a grin.

"None, just happy to be home." Aaron said.

Aaron prepare for his morning meeting they are starting an hour late this morning because of the time that they arrived home.

He attends the meeting and leaves the office for a business lunch.

At 2:55 Carrie is on her way to meet Aaron, she see him coming toward her. "Hi, were you coming to my office?" she asks.

"I was trying to get there before you left. Just so I could walk with you. Maybe I will walk you back," he laughed.

They get coffee and set down at a table in the back of the room.

"I'm glad your home. I have missed having coffee with you." She said.

"I like having coffee with you, too. You are my afternoon pick me up." He smiled.

"You mean the coffee is? Not me?" she said.

He shook his head, "No, it's pretty much you." He smiled "Would you like have dinner with me tomorrow night? Jack is going to be away until Sunday evening with his grandparents, so all I would do is work, anyway." He said

"So, are you implying going out to dinner with me is better than working? Thanks." She laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I want to have dinner with you. So, is it a date?" he smiles.

"It's a date. I have nothing else to do." Carrie said sarcastically.

They talked for a little while longer; she had an appointment and had to leave. Aaron heads back to his office.

About 4:30 she had just finished her meeting and got a call from Aaron. "Are you calling to cancel tomorrow?" she teased.

"I'm hoping that not going to happen. I just thought I would let you know that we are headed to Albany on a case, so I may not get back by tomorrow night. But, I will call you and keep you updated." He said.

"I understand call me when you get a chance. Well, I'm sure you are in a hurry; so be safe. I will see you when you get back. Bye" Carrie said.

"I will call when I can. See you soon. Bye." Aaron said.

Aaron returned to his seat. Rossi looked up "Calling Jack?"

"No, I needed to call someone." He smiled.

"Anyone I know?" Rossi grins.

"Yes, it was Carrie. We had coffee today and are planning to have dinner tomorrow night. If we get this case over and done with." Aaron said.

"Good, glad to hear that." Rossi said smiling.

Hotch went back to reading over the case file.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: A Late, But Wonderful Night_**

He didn't get a chance to talk with her again until Friday around noon. She picked up her phone "Hello, Aaron" She said in a pleasant voice.

"Hi" he said. "We are still in Albany working on this case. We have a lead, so it could be over with soon. But, I don't know if we will make it home tonight, and if we do it will be really late."

"That's disappointing, but we can always reschedule. I understand." Carrie said trying to be very positive.

"I was just really looking forward to dinner with you. What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asks.

"I have plans, it's a family thing. Maybe we can go to Sunday brunch? Don't worry I will be here when you get back. We will go out again." Carrie assured him.

"Glad to hear that. I will call you later. Better go. Bye." He said.

"Be safe. Bye." She sighed.

They finish the case around 7:00 P.M. within an hour or so they should be on the way home. They finally took off for the one-hour or so flight to Washington, DC they should be arriving around 9:15.

Aaron called Carrie and gave her the news. "So, we won't make our dinner reservation tonight."

"You still need to eat. Why don't you just come over and I will order us some takeout?" Carrie said. "You said that Jack is out of town."

"Are you sure, it will probably be around 10:00? But, it would be nice." He said.

"Thai food, OK with you?" She said. "Oh, Aaron, no tie."

"Sounds great. See you then." Aaron laughs.

Rossi ask. "Good news."

"Maybe." Aaron smiles and removes his tie and sticks in his pocket.

About 9:15 Carrie ordered their dinner from her favorite restaurant _Thai Palace_. They were extremely busy tonight, so it will be delivered around 10:00.

She walks in the bedroom and changes into a shirt and jeans.

About 10:00 the food arrived. Oscar called up to tell Carrie the delivery guy is on his way up. She meets him at her door, pays and gives him a generous tip. She sets the bags on the counter and opens a bottle of wine. She pulls herself a glass and walks over and flips the switch to light the fireplace.

About five minutes later, Oscar calls up and tells her, Aaron is here. He sends him up.

She opens her door. And then she hear the elevator, "Hello, come on in." She yells.

Aaron walks into the loft. "Hi, thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

Carrie smiled "I understand your job, remember. And I had to eat anyway and this is my usual for Friday night." She walked over kisses him, "I like the "no tie" look."

He smiles, "What can I do to help?" he asks as he grabbed her pulled her to him. They kissed, their tongues once again teasing each other's lips.

She pulls back from him, "The food is getting cold." Carrie said with a smile.

She hands him a glass of wine and they start unpacking the food. "I hope you like Thai. These are the best dumplings in town. These are veggie ones; then we have pork dumplings; noodles with veggies and fried rice with shrimp. I wasn't sure what to order so I just picked some my favorites." She hands him a pair of chopsticks.

"Chopsticks." He smiles.

"You want a fork?" she smiled

"No, chopsticks are fine." He said.

They fill their plates and move over in front of the fire.

"This is great food. The dumplings are the best. Thank you for letting me come over and share it with you. I am sorry that our original plans didn't work out." He said.

"Aaron, a change in plans doesn't bother me at all. I want to spend time with you, I don't really care what we do." Carrie says. "Tell me about your case."

He smiles and kisses her. "I enjoy being with you, too." He tells her about the case and how they helped captured a man who was threatening to bomb the Courthouse. "We tracked him down, before he got to it."

"You have an excellent team. They work so well together. Believe me not all teams operate that smoothly. And when I'm assigned to a case, it's horrible if the team doesn't get along with each other. But, I really enjoyed working with your team." She said.

"They are all very good at what they do. And you work well with us. We like having you on the team." He said proudly.

She picks up the empty plates and takes them back over to the kitchen. He follows her and pours them more wine; and grabs another dumpling before she closes the lid. "So good." He said.

"Want another?" Carrie asks. He shakes his head no. She put the leftovers in to the refrigerator.

"Thank you, that was delicious." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiles and heads back over to the sofa.

"So, how was your week?" Aaron asks.

"Busy, we are getting near the end of the class. So, I have been working on finals and evaluations." She answers and takes a deep breath.

He takes her wine out of her hand and sets it on the table. Then he starts kissing her neck and moves to her lips. They share deep passionate kisses and he pulls her over onto his lap. She looks and him, "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Are you sure? Because nothing will happen unless we both want it to." Aaron told her.

She puts her hand on his face and said, "Aaron, I'm sure."

She gets up, takes his hand and walks into the bedroom. He pulls her body against his and kisses her. She can tell he is very aroused. He backs away from her. And starts to unbutton her shirt; slides it off from her body and lets it fall to the floor. "God, you're beautiful." He said while nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks" She kisses him, "you're but not so bad yourself." She giggles.

"Birth control?" He asks.

"Taken care of." She said. Kissing him passionately.

He unhooks her bra and then pushes her onto the bed. He removes his clothes, and then removes her jeans and panties. He lay down next to her, his hand begin to explore her body. His hand runs up her inner thighs and pause between them. She put her hand behind his head and pulls him to her lips kissing him. Their tongues are darting in between each other's lips. They continue to kiss. He teases her and slowly moves on top of her. She feels him slip into her, she smiles and thrust her hips up to him. They make love. He leans over and gives her long passionate kisses and speed up his movements then kisses her again. They stare into each other eyes and she climaxes and then he does. He moves beside of her, Carrie slide on top of him and collapses on his naked body and he put his strong, hot, sweaty arms around her and holds her tight.

"That was amazing." He said kissing her. She rolls off from him. He grabs her and put his arm around her.

Taking a breath, Carrie commented, "It really was." She moves up and kisses him. "I so glad you made it home."

"So, am I." He smiled. They lay there is silence, just enjoying being with each other and occasionally sharing kisses.

They talked for a while, about relationships, family and life. Then they make love, again, very slowly and gently, savoring every moment of the experience. They had perfect timing. It was wonderful, both felt complete in each other's embrace.

Then she falls asleep in his arms. He was lying there with his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head on his chest. He was thinking, Rossi was right; she is my destiny. What was it he said, _what I tell you three times is true_. He very quietly whispered, "_destiny, destiny, destiny_." She moves slightly and made a sound of "mmm…" He kisses her on the forehead. He felt total happiness for the first time in years; then falls asleep holding her and smiling.

_All you need is __love, love. Love__ is all you need._

_ -John Lennon_


End file.
